


Day 14: Hot Baths

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [14]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 14: Hot Baths</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14: Hot Baths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

Mike felt awesome. 

They, no wait, _he_ , Mike Ross, had just closed a major deal with one of their biggest clients in Manhattan.

He couldn’t help but gloat inwardly a little. Even though Harvey had helped him in the initial stages, he had allowed Mike to handle the closing. The brief nod of approval from Harvey once the client had left was all the praise he needed, and worth the extra long nights Mike had been spending at the firm the past few weeks.

He was packing up his things, ready to head home to an empty apartment where Jenny had moved out months ago, when Harvey stopped in front of his desk.

Mike looked up and grinned. “So was I awesome or what?”

“Child’s play,” Harvey replied. “I could have closed him a week ago.” Mike sputtered, ready to defend himself when Harvey dumped a thick document folder on top of his desk. 

“What the-”

“The Lehmen-Smith files. I need you to go through them, find any gap in the payments they’ve made to their clients.” He leaned over the low cubicle wall, tapping his finger on the post-it note that was stuck on the folder. “By tomorrow morning,” he said, and Mike groaned.

“Seriously, Harvey, that’s going to take all night,” he protested.

“That’s not my problem, rookie.” Harvey waved at him as he headed back to his office.

Mike made a show of dumping the files into his messenger bag, glancing briefly at the note before quietly slipping it into his pocket.

_One hour, my place._

As he stepped out of the building, Mike couldn’t help grinning to himself. He’ll definitely be up all night, but for a completely different reason.

*  
An hour later, Mike was shirtless on the couch and sporting a massive hard-on as Harvey kissed his way down his chest, stopping briefly to suck at his nipple.

“Ahh, fuck, Harvey,” Mike breathed out, as Harvey used his fingers to knead his other nipple, while he slipped his hand into Mike’s pants, pressing down against his cock. “ _Fuck_.”

“That comes later,” Harvey murmured, before unzipping and pushing down Mike’s pants and boxers, sliding down to his crotch and wrapping his lips around Mike’s cock.

Mike came several seconds later.

He blushed. He hadn’t come so fast for a long time (junior high was an embarrassing experience that he’d rather not think about), but ever since he had started sleeping with Harvey, he found Harvey was capable of taking him apart easily, perhaps even more than anyone else had.

Trying to catch his breath, he reached for Harvey’s pants (he hadn’t even taken off his clothes, the bastard), ready to return the favor. His mouth watered at the thought of having Harvey’s cock in his mouth, thick and heavy and full of heat, when Harvey stopped him, holding his wrist.

“Mike,” he said, “Let’s try something new.”

*  
The “something new” was the newly installed jacuzzi that Harvey had in his bathroom, large enough to fit the two of them lying down, with fancy knobs for adjusting the water temperature and pressure from the jets.

“I still can’t believe you have your own jacuzzi,” Mike said when he stepped into the room, followed by, " _Dude_ " and Harvey flicked his ear in response.

“Don’t call me dude,” he said, and Mike turned around, ready with another insult when Harvey kissed him, deep and open-mouthed, effectively distracting him.

It didn’t take Harvey long to strip out of his own clothes and climb into the jacuzzi, manhandling Mike onto his lap. Having Harvey finger him open slowly, brushing against his prostate a few times, made him hard again. 

It felt so good, Mike thought, with the hot water surrounding his body and his tired muscles. Once Harvey deemed him ready, he pulled his fingers out and pulled Mike down onto his lap, sliding his cock into Mike. 

It hurt less than it usually would have, with his muscles all relaxed from his earlier orgasm, but Mike still felt a jolt of pleasure as Harvey’s cock rubbed against his prostate. Eager for more, Mike tried to raise his hips, planning to ride Harvey, but his limbs were heavy and his legs shook more from exhaustion than need. 

“Harvey,” he breathed out, and at the silent plea in his voice, Harvey tugged Mike against him, back to chest, and whispered into his ear.

“I’ve got you, rookie,” he said in a low voice, gripping his hips and slamming upwards into Mike with his cock, hard and fast as Mike held on, crying in pleasure.


End file.
